


Steven Universe: A Second Diamond Authority

by DragonCrazyGamer, WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCrazyGamer/pseuds/DragonCrazyGamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: A human, Terra, lives with a group of gems and have some adventures.





	1. More Gems?

“Guys, I’m back!” A young girl around the age of sixteen with shoulder-length hot pink hair with purple highlights in pigtails, amber colored eyes, wearing a salmon colored long-sleeve shirt with skinny jeans and black boots walks into a two story shack.

“Hello Terra. How was school today?” A gem asked walking up to her. She had light pink skin and white hair with light pink eyes dressed in a sleeveless white bodysuit under a light salmon colored leotard with shoulder pads. Her gem was placed prominently on her chest.

“HI Alabaster. school was okay.” Terra said placing her backpack on the ground.

“Did you pass your math test?” Alabaster asked her.

“85.” Terra said with a look of pride.

Terra then looked around the room. She appeared to be looking for someone.

“Where are the others?” She asked.

“Cinnabar located another corrupted gem, so she went with everyone else to deal with it.” Alabaster explained to her.

“How come you didn’t go with them?” Terra asked.

“I didn’t want you here alone. Plus, someone has to make sure that you do your homework. Last time we left on a mission, Spectrolite watched you and you two did nothing but goof off.” Alabaster explained.

“That was forever ago though.”

“It was last week. Now take out those books and get to your homework.” Alabaster scolded her gently.

“Fine..” Terra sighed heavily as she unzipped her backpack taking out her school books.

She then walked over to the table sitting down and began doing her homework. As usual, she’d been given several pages of assignments that felt like busy work more than anything. Alabaster nodded approvingly and smiled.

“Good. I’ll be tidying up things in my room if you need anything.” She said walking away.

Once Alabaster left the room Terra took out her phone and started going onto the internet. There was a new chapter of her favorite original online series out that she’d been dying to read all day.

“Shouldn’t you be doing your school work?” A voice asked from behind her.

Terra yelped, almost dropping her phone, and turned around. Standing there was another gem, her skin a pale brownish-red, with dark red hair and dark red eyes, wearing a bright salmon colored bodysuit that went down to her knees with long-sleeves, a dark red belt, and dark red boots. Her gem was located on her back.

“Cinnabar! You scared me!” Terra yelled, angry she’d been spooked.

“Surprise.” Cinnabar giggled.

“Alabaster said you and everyone else were dealing with a corrupted gem.”

“We finished. It wasn’t that difficult to deal with.” Another gem said entering the room. 

She was a bit shorter than Alabaster and Cinnabar, had blue skin with long blue hair and blue eyes, and big blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with short poofy sleeves and blue shoes. Her gem could be found on her chest.

“Oh, hey Lapis.” Terra said greeting her.

“I see that you’re working on a geography assignment. Would you like my assistance with it?” Lapis asked her.

“That stuff seems so lame. Why didn’t you just skip school and come with us?” A gem with light blue skin and messy blue hair with blue eyes wearing a yellow sleeveless bodysuit that goes above the knees with yellow boots, with her gem placed on her chest.

“Spectrolite, that’s not the correct way we should be teaching her. Humans need to learn in order to get good grades in order to get good jobs.” Alabaster explained coming back into the room.

“Summer break is happening soon, so I’ll be able to spend a lot of time with you guys.” Terra explained to them.

“We’ll be able to continue your training lessons then.” A gem with pure black skin with black hair and black eyes spoke entering the room. 

She was wearing a gray bodysuit with her gem placed on her stomach and a star cutout around it.

“ _ I’ll _ be training her, Snowflake. You and the others are a bit too harsh with her.” Alabaster scowled.

“I wasn’t talking about  _ us _ training her.” Snowflake said smirking.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look.

“Delmarva ring any bells?” Snowflake sighed slouching forward.

“All of the gems are corrupted though, aren’t they?” Lapis asked.

“Not all, I’ve got some friends down there.” Snowflake explained.

“How come you never told us about them?” Terra asked.

“I figured they’d be as busy as we are. That and too much sentimentality.” Snowflake explained.

“Wait, are you saying that the original Crystal Gems are still alive and uncorrupted?!” Alabaster asked in disbelief.

“You’re about to meet some real legends, kid.” Spectrolite told Terra.

“I can’t wait!” Terra said excitedly.

A month passed and Terra was now out of school on summer break. Excited to know what was coming, Terra quickly got ready and ran out of her room to the others. They had been talking about how to address the others.

“Woah, woah, slow down. They aren’t going anywhere.” Snowflake laughed catching Terra as she tripped a bit.

“Do you have everything you need?” Alabaster asked Terra.

“Yeah, I even have my polaroid.” Terra smiled.

“Why do you still use that old thing? Get a digital like everyone else.” Spectrolite asked her.

“I told you, I’m making a scrapbook of all the gem things we do together. A polaroid camera is the best way to get pictures instantly.” Terra explained to her.

“We’ll be using the warp pad since it’ll bring us directly there. They’ll be shocked to see us though, so they may think we’re Homeworld gems at first.” Snowflake explained to everyone.

“Can we just go already?” Spectrolite asked getting impatient.

Everyone stepped on the warp pad in the center of their place. Snowflake performed the diamond salute activating the warp pad and light engulfed all of them. Inside the temple at Beach City the warp pad lit up alerting Steven, who was eating nachos while watching TV.

“Uh, guys. I think someone’s coming.” Steven spoke looking at the warp pad.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Bismuth summoned their weapons as Peridot and Lapis got in a fighting stance. Minutes later the light disappeared and revealed Snowflake, Terra, the shorter Lapis, Spectrolite, Alabaster, and Cinnabar.

Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth lowered their weapons with shocked expressions on their faces staring at Snowflake. They thought she was long gone.

“Snowflake… Y-you aren’t corrupted..” Pearl managed to mutter out, still in shock.

Bismuth walked up to Snowflake and gave her a bear hug. “Good to have you back, Snow.”

“Good to be back. I see that you guys have made some new friends of your own.” Snowflake said as Bismuth let go putting her down.

“Wow! Another Lapis!” Terra exclaimed excitedly taking out her polaroid camera from her backpack snapping a picture of Lapis.

“ _ Another _ Lapis?” Lapis asked with a confused look.

“Hello.” The shorter Lapis said walking over to the taller one.

“Well this is going to get confusing.” Steven said with a chuckle.

“Maybe we can call the shortie L.” Amethyst suggested.

“I’m alright with that.” L said smiling.

Terra took pictures of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Bismuth and Steven. Peridot approached the girl with a perplexed look.

“What are you doing?” Peridot asked her.

“Taking your pictures since I’ve never seen gems like you before.” Terra explained.

“Wow, I’ve only heard of beings like you before.” Terra said looking to Steven. “A gem hybrid.”

“How did you know?” Steven asked her.

“Snowflake told me rumors about them. You’re a human like me, but you have a gem like all of them.” Terra explains.

“Well since you’re all here, why don’t we catch up.” Garnet suggested smiling.

 


	2. Another Jasper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another gem is causing some problems in Beach City.

“How did you all wind up in Yellowhammer after the war?” Pearl asked.

“When I reformed, I didn’t see anyone. And I didn’t want to continue living in a battlefield, so I waited for some others to reform and I convinced them to come with me to find a new home here on Earth.” Snowflake answered.

“In the grand scheme of things it was the better thing to do.” Alabaster started off. “Like she said, we didn’t want to make our new home over the battlefield.”

“How did you meet...?” Steven trailed off not knowing what the human girl’s name is.

“Terra. They raised me since I was a baby. I’m not like you though, I’m all human.” Terra said.

“How did you come across a human baby?” Garnet asked.

“Cinnabar and I found her. She was lying on the doorstep of some building. No one was around, so we decided to take her in.” Alabaster answered.

“That’s depressing.” Peridot stated.

“No it’s not, it’s sweet that they took her in.” Lapis said.

“Not that, that she was left alone.”

“I’m not alone though, I have them.” Terra smiles. “And now I have you guys.”

“That’s it. You’re getting a hug.” Amethyst said and gives Terra a bear hug.

“Why didn’t you come back sooner?” Bismuth asked Snowflake.

“I wanted to, I just didn’t know how you guys would react.” Snowflake answered.

“You’re back now, that’s all that matters.” Garnet said smiling.

“We’re actually here for a reason.” Cinnabar said.

“We’ve been training Terra for combat, and...” Snowflake started off.

“You want us to help with that?” Bismuth asked with a smirk.

“Just don’t go too rough with her.” Alabaster told them with a worried look.

“Maybe Connie can help too!” Steven exclaimed excitingly.

“Who’s Connie?” Terra asked.

“Steven’s friend.” Pearl answered.

“Yeah,  _ friend _ .” Amethyst snickered.

“Amethyst...” Steven whined.

“We were hoping for gem training.” Cinnabar told them.

“We can do that later, you guys just got here.” Steven said.

“He’s right, it’s been so long since we last saw each other.” Garnet added.

“Quick question… you’re absolutely sure there are no others that survived…?” Bismuth asked Snowflake.

Meanwhile at the old battlefield, everything seemed quiet. A gentle breeze was blowing when some soil began to move. A fist then burst through grabbing the grass starting to tug. Slowly a Jasper with a male’s body began pulling themself from the ground showing his gem in the center of his collarbone. He looked around in a feverish panic trying to find someone, anyone…

“We were the only ones there, from what I saw. There were lots of fragments left behind though.”

The Jasper then began wandering eventually finding Beach City. Passing by the video store he became mesmerized by videos of old western police. He stood there for hours watching them. It was evening when his concentration was broken by an alarm. Across the way a store was being robbed.

“Dirt… bags…” he managed to speak in a gruff voice attempting to sound southern.

The crooks were laughing, relishing in their crime as they drove. That laughter got cut short by a loud thud from the back of the car. The crook in the passenger seat looked in the rearview mirror but saw nothing. The car then started swaying a bit as several thuds could be heard. The roof of the vehicle was then torn off revealing the Jasper there making both scream panicking causing the vehicle to swerve back and forth wildly.

“You’re under arrest, dirtbags.” the Jasper growled grabbing both by the shirt collars yanking them from their seats backflipping off the car making it slam into a tree.

When the police found the crooks they were unconscious looking beat up tied together to a tree with rope. At a lake in the woods the Jasper reformed his clothing to black boots, black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest, black fingerless gloves, a cowboy hat, and a pair of stylish aviator shades. Thinking about a weapon he flicked his wrist summoning a bullwhip to his grip.

“This town needs a proper sheriff… so I guess I’ll take the job.” Jasper spoke clenching his fists with conviction.

When morning came it was all over the news. Steven was speechless at the sight as was Terra. Pearl felt a little sorry for the crooks.

“I’m going out.” Garnet told them.

“Where?” Amethyst asked.

“I think we can all agree that no human did that.” Garnet answered before leaving the house.

Garnet started her investigation with the crash site of the vehicle. Where the torn top of the vehicle had been left there was yellow traces where the fingers had pierced the metal. It had to be a gem that did this. Few gems on Earth were yellowish in color, so she paid Jasper a visit at the junkyard. Jasper got a job there for her ability to easily scrap cars among other things.

“You think I had something to do with it?” Jasper asked in an offended tone.

“I’m asking first before I go speculating or accusing.” Garnet told her.

“I’ve been here all day and last night I was busy getting the cars in Block C-2 ready for compacting. You can ask Tom, the gatekeeper.” Jasper explained to her.

“I’m just the gate guard, but that title sounds cooler so I’m totally the gatekeeper.” a young man spoke up from the gate booth waving.

A few days passed and several other occasions showed more criminals beat up and waiting to be taken away by police. Some had nasty lash marks on them. Garnet decided to find the source she’d have to go on night patrol. 

“Garnet, isn’t crime going down a good thing?” Pearl asked her after Steven and Terra were out cold watching Horror Castle IV: The Castling.

“They’re going overboard with them is the problem. Excessive force is not lawful.” Garnet answered.

Garnet went out and witnessed a crime in progress. This posed the perfect chance to find the vigilante behind the attacks. She spotted a figure on the roofs following the criminal and charged after him. The crooks were down and out when Garnet arrived to see the male Jasper tying them up hidden mostly by darkness. 

“At the junkyard all night, huh?” Garnet called to the Jasper.

“Ma’am, I’m afraid I’ve never heard what a junkyard is before.” the Jasper spoke stepping into the light showing himself to her.

“Unexpected…”

“Jaspers can look like that?”

“We’ll worry about it later, we’re losing focus.”

“Ma’am, you looked rarin’ to go just now. You wouldn’t happen to be associated with these dirtbags would ya?” the Jasper asked her.

“No, but you need to be stopped.” Garnet answered summoning her gauntlets.

“I won’t hold back just cuz you’re a woman.” Jasper scoffed when Garnet punched him through the crook’s vehicle.

“Good. You’ll need all the help you can get.” Garnet smirked.

The Jasper then came sprinting back through the vehicle and threw a punch slamming against her fist denting her gauntlet knocking Garnet sliding back as her shades flew off. His whip then snatched her hand yanking her into the air twirling her before flinging her being caught by Pearl.

“Why did you come?” Garnet asked her.

“I only came because Steven and Terra ran out after you.” Pearl answered.

“Wow, he’s like Jasper… but a dude…” Steven spoke revealing him and Terra in front of the Jasper.

In amazement, Terra took a picture of the male Jasper. Just like with most of the gems, she got a shot from every angle. The Jasper had no clue what to think of her.

“Careful! He’s much stronger than he looks!” Garnet cautioned them.

“You kids shouldn’t be out so late. Go on home, get to bed, you’ll have sleeping problems if you don’t.” Jasper told Steven and Terra making Pearl lean forward a bit in disbelief.

“Terra!” Alabaster yelled running up to her. “Stay away from...him?” Alabaster looked at the male Jasper questioningly.

“I’m alright, he isn’t hurting us. I think he only attacked Garnet because he felt threatened.” Terra told her.

“Admittedly I swung first…” Garnet told them.

“If you aren’t a bad guy don’t interfere with the law.” the Jasper scoffed turning to walk away.

“We interfered because you were being too forceful.” Pearl scowled at him.

“I’m giving these dirtbags what they earn.” the Jasper told her continuing to walk off.

“Wait, do you have to leave?” Steven asked him.

“The dirtbags are afoot, kid. Get home before it gets too dangerous.” he answered continuing on.

 


End file.
